


The Winner Takes It All

by voraciousmutation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Robophobia, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Vore, tagging as kiibouma but kind of up to the reader tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voraciousmutation/pseuds/voraciousmutation
Summary: “This is reversible, isn’t it?” Kiibo interrupted without thinking, the panic in his voice tangible. He got to his feet, finding that it made almost no difference in the height between himself and the others. They just stared down at him in awe, which under normal circumstances Kiibo might have found flattering. Instead all he could do was stare helplessly at his own miniaturized form, absolutely horrified.“Just sit tight for a sec. Momma’s gonna have you fixed up in no time.” Miu assured, snatching the weapon away from Kokichi and adjusting a few dials. Her confidence was some relief, at the very least, even if Kiibo was far wanting to ‘sit tight.’“Aww, really? But I think this suits you,” Kokichi reached down and poked at Kiibo's chest with his finger, forcing Kiibo to stumble in order to remain standing. “You're more useful this way. Like a pocket calculator.”





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to ABBA since I'm defacing their reputation by using one of their songs for the title of my vore fan fiction.

Miu was laughing, and by now Kiibo knew that was never a good sign. Sitting in her lab waiting for the inventor to begin maintenance had turned into a detailed presentation on new technology that she was working on, proudly presented with the clear intention of eliciting some form of praise from the robot. Kiibo expressed a polite interest in everything shown off to him out of politeness, even if he didn't quite understand the purpose or functionality of most of the new inventions. Miu was doing him a favor by keeping up with his repairs, so it was really the least he could do.

“--and THIS baby can keep the average human being energized for DAYS!” Miu was currently bragging, holding out her latest creation with a wide grin. 

Kiibo's brows furrowed, leaning forward to better examine the little contraption cradled in her palms. “Wouldn't it be unpleasant for someone to insert this into their--?”

“That's part of how it works so effectively! It absorbs into the bloodstream faster!” 

Kiibo chose not to argue with Miu's logic, hopeful that her logic was truthful rather than the alternative of purposely making her gadgets so vulgar. 

“It's very… Innovative.” Kiibo offered, to which Miu beamed in delight. 

“Would you expect otherwise from a gorgeous babe like me, Keebs?” She teased, setting the invention aside with an amused hum. 

A new voice perked up, belonging to an approaching figure that Kiibo hadn't noticed until then. Miu looked similarly surprised, scowling in recognition as an obnoxious tone sneered, 

“What did he expect? Probably just more useless trash from a trashy cumslut like you,” The voice cooed, to which Kiibo rolled his eyes. Kokichi Ouma had an awful habit of showing up at the most obnoxious of times, a behavior that would doubtedly change any time soon. Kiibo had to focus all of his energy into not replying, certain that it would only feed into a further irritating conversation. 

Kokichi provided the two with an innocent smile, gazing downwards as he paused to examine the gadget Miu had set aside. “But color me amazed. Shoving a 5-Hour energy up your ass? Who else could come up with something so fresh and bold?” 

“Get the hell outta my lab, Kokichi. Can't you see we're in the middle of something?” Miu groaned, though her confidence had been clearly shaken. The boy ignored her and proceeded to further examine the table of inventions Miu had displayed, picking up one that resembled a child's toy squirt gun. Kokichi mused over it, brows raised curiously. 

“This is all new stuff, right? What's this one do?” He questioned.

“That particular invention is a shrink ray,” Kiibo stated, recalling that Miu had shown it off to him earlier. She seemed to perk up as Kiibo spoke, perhaps renewed by Kokichi's interest (though it was likely feigned). It encouraged the robot to continue though, hoping to improve her mood. “Miu explained that it can reduce objects to a fraction of their original size in a matter of milliseconds. I assume it would make the assembly of microscopic machines easier, if you could work on it at a size you could see before shrinking it…” 

“Uh huh, so how to you use it?” Kokichi pressed, running his fingers along the little gun’s hilt. It looked even more toy-like in his small hands, though something about the way his fingers smoothed confidently over cheap plastic had Kiibo eyeing it uncertainly.

“It’s really not that hard. You’d use it the same way you’d use any other fuckin’ gun.” Miu scoffed, rolling her eyes. She didn’t seem to have the same concern with Kokichi holding such a dangerous invention as Kiibo did, who still warily regarded the little weapon. 

“Oh? It’s that easy?” Kokichi grinned and turned on Miu in an instant, taking aim with the tiny gun. Before her or Kiibo could react, the weapon fired. 

There was a flash of bright light that momentarily had Kiibo dazed, forcing him to briefly avert his gaze before it was back to where the inventor had been standing, prepared to see the worst--

“Nice try, dicknips!” Miu sneered, standing before them at exactly the size she had been moments ago. Kiibo blinked back his shock, utterly relieved that the invention seemed to have failed. “It doesn't work on organic objects! As if I didn't think some dumbass would sneak in here and try some psycho shit with it.”

“Foiled again, huh?” Kokichi sighed, though he didn’t appear particularly upset about the situation. Kiibo could practically see the gears turning in Kokichi's mind as he spoke, expression shifting into something mischievous. It hadn't failed afterall. The restriction was intentional, and rightly so. “Just organic material… Hey, Keeboy. what is it that you're made of again?” 

“Huh?” Kiibo’s eyes widened in Kokichi's direction as the weapon was turned towards the robot's chest. “Wait, Kokichi, you--” 

Before Kiibo could say much else, Kokichi fired. The bright light that shot from the weapon’s barrel surrounded the robot before he could move, crying out in alarm at the sudden stiffness of his limbs. His body felt like a crushed tin can, as if his body were folding in on itself. Except that it wasn't Kiibo's body that appeared to change, it was everything else around him. The table he had been sitting upon was now a wide expanse beneath his feet, the rest of the lab miles away from where he was now.

Then there was Kokichi, peering all-too eagerly down at him. Kiibo barely stifled another shout at the sight of him, towering above at such a great height that it might have made the robot nauseous (had he the ability to feel nausea). 

“Keebs!” Miu was at Kokichi's side a moment later, briefly horrified by the sight of the miniaturized robot before she broke into a wide grin. “Holy shit! I didn't think it'd even work on something human-sized. How do ya feel? 

“This is reversible, isn’t it?” Kiibo interrupted without thinking, the panic in his voice tangible. He got to his feet, finding that it made almost no difference in the height between himself and the others. They just stared down at him in awe, which under normal circumstances Kiibo might have found flattering. Instead all he could do was stare helplessly at his own miniaturized form, absolutely horrified.

“Just sit tight for a sec. Momma’s gonna have you fixed up in no time.” Miu assured, snatching the weapon away from Kokichi and adjusting a few dials. Her confidence was some relief, at the very least, even if Kiibo was far wanting to ‘sit tight.’ 

“Aww, really? But I think this suits you,” Kokichi reached down and poked at Kiibo's chest with his finger, forcing Kiibo to stumble in order to remain standing. “You're more useful this way. Like a pocket calculator.” 

“Do not compare me to something so simple!” Kiibo snapped in reply. The last thing he was in the mood for was dealing with Kokichi’s antics, but judging by the other’s expression, Kiibo doubted that Kokichi was near finished with his teasing. 

“Damn it!” Miu suddenly cursed, scowling at the device in her hands. It was enough to have Kiibo worried, brows furrowing in concern over her reaction. “The thing is jammed! It’s gonna take me a little while longer to get it fixed, but it’ll be no problem for--”

“Sounds like it’ll give Keeboy and I enough time to play together for awhile.” Kokichi hummed, barely stifling a smirk, to which both Miu and Kiibo frowned.

“You can scram, shitstain,” Miu scowled at him. “Kiibo’s gonna stay right where I can see him ‘til I get your mistake fixed.” 

“Mistake makes it sound like I did it on accident. You should give me a little more credit,” Kokichi whined. He casually leaned against the table, hand slamming down next to Kiibo with a little more force than was necessary. It made Kiibo flinch back, grimacing. He opened his mouth to protest such, but was silenced as Kokichi’s fingers suddenly wrapped themselves around his form, thumb pressed to Kiibo’s face to silence him. The swift movement was so casual that Kiibo himself was caught off-guard by it, the suddenness dizzying him again. 

“Either way, get lost.” Miu insisted, fixated on her work rather than Kokichi’s hand moving to his pocket (taking Kiibo with it). The fabric around the robot jostled with Kokichi’s movement, and by the sound of Miu’s stream of frustrated curses growing further and further away, Kiibo realized that he was being taken away from where he needed to be currently. 

“Kokichi, wait! Ah-- Miu!” Kiibo shouted as Kokichi’s pace picked up speed, in a sudden hurry to be out of the inventor’s sight. 

Kiibo couldn’t tell how far from the lab Kokichi had gone, but considering Kiibo’s current state, any distance from Miu at the moment posed a huge danger to himself. If he didn’t do something quick, he was certain that Kokichi would ensure he end up the next victim of the killing game. 

It felt like ages before Kokichi roughly grasped Kiibo’s form and pulled the robot from the depths of his pocket. From what Kiibo could tell, they were still outside, but he couldn’t spot Miu’s lab from his current position. Kokichi’s fingers were curled around him too tightly to do much more than squirm uselessly, as if he wouldn’t shatter against the ground below were the other to release him. 

“I’ve bragged about how good I am at hide and seek before,” Kokichi smiled, clutching Kiibo in front of his face like a prized possession. His grin widened, as if slowly recognizing that everything had gone exactly the way he wished. They were too far from the academy for anyone to catch a glimpse of Kokichi, and not nearly close enough to anyone’s lab that Kiibo would have a reasonable sliver of hope to escape (were he even given the chance). Kiibo seemed to understand this at the same time, eyes widening in horror as they met Kokichi’s gaze. 

In return, Kokichi just continued to smile. “Soooo… Let’s see how long we can make this game last.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a NSFW tumblr (@voraciousmutation) if you're interested in keeping up with me and my current interests (+18 only, sorry). Tumblr cops haven't come after me yet so apparently I'm in the clear. 
> 
> This will have at least one more chapter, in which the actual vore stuff comes in. Look forward to that in the future (hopefully very soon, depending on my workload). I'm also posting this very late at night and I'm a bit short on sleep atm so I will come back to edit stuff later, sorry if you notice any strange wording/errors in the meantime!


End file.
